


Second Date

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Second Date

It was the day after the day after their first date. Which hadn’t gone too badly, Ava thought, considering it was a date with a Legend. In retrospect, she had known what she’d been letting herself in for. But she was hoping, well, planning, she WAS Ava Sharpe after all, that their second date would go smoother. Although the way the first date had ended had been pretty smooth. And her idea combined two purposes. One, to bring their date into a more controllable environment and two, sleeping at her place. The only possible flaw in the plan was if Sara freaked out about the idea of staying over at Ava’s. After all, her place was a working time ship where she had an AI on call 24/7. Ava’s place was just a fairly standard flat.

So it was with some trepidation that Ava phoned Sara, part of her even praying that Sara wouldn’t pick up.

“Heyyyy Ava.” Sara grinned at her after only two chimes.

“Hey babe. Um. Sara. Hi!” Ava covered her awkwardness by waving.

“Babe is fine.” Sara shrugged. “What’s up?”

“So! I was thinking about uh a second date. Since the first one…ended so well.”

“Ha!” Sara laughed. “Sure did. So! Should I ask Gideon to set a course for Genghis Khan?”

“Uhhh. I was thinking, seeing as I stayed over on the Waverider, maybe, for our second date…”

“I’d come round to yours?” Sara finished for her.

Ava winced. She couldn’t tell anything from Sara’s tone. “Yeah. Properly this time. Not just, invading my flat to take care of me.”

Sara shrugged. Gave a small pout. “I can still take care of you if you want…babe.” She winked.

Ava heard herself giggle. “Well. Yeah. That too.” She tried to cover it with a snort, smoothed her hands over the papers spread across her desk and then shuffled them back together. She stared in dismay as she realised they were now completely out of order. “Uh. I need to sort out some things.”

Sara looked disappointed for a moment. “That’s cool. So. How about tomorrow evening? You cook, I’ll bring a bottle of wine and my jammies?”

“You think you’ll need them?” Ava raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Sara looked surprised for a second and then laughed. “Good point. Well then, guess all that remains is for my toothbrush to make a reservation for a place at your sink.”

“Consider it done, Miss Lance.” Ava pretended she was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

“You know, I could just take the Waverider and go there right now,” Sara pointed out “but I’ll see you then either way.” She added hastily at Ava’s expression.

“Until then.” Ava sighed but she couldn’t be too mad. It was rather on brand of Sara and she wouldn’t be surprised if the Captain acutally did that.

Sara had already been in Ava’s apartment but now she was a welcome guest and could look round at her leisure. Ava was busy in the kitchen and after a few attempts at helping, Sara had been banished until it was finished. “You’re a very good distraction, babe, but that’s bad for dinner unless you like burnt food.”

She wandered upstairs, Ava hadn’t said she couldn’t and besides, she’d be sleeping, or not sleeping, up here soon. It was very Ava. She wandered until she found the bathroom. She pulled her small toiletries bag out of her back pocket and went up to the sink. There was a small piece of paper on the toothbrush rack. She picked it up and read it with a smile.

“This spot reserved for the toothbrush of Sara Lance.”


End file.
